


Ignite

by BenignIdealist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignIdealist/pseuds/BenignIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer!Dave<br/>Non Sburb AU<br/>John photobombs Dave more times in a day than he could count</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very fond of this, but I’ve really been trying to get back into the swing of writing and I’ve like to improve  
> constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated  
> You'll just have to bear with me because I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this  
> Here we go

When people asked you why you liked photography, why you’d gotten into it in the first place, you always gave them the first bullshit excuse to pop into your head. But actually, you’d always been in love with the fact that you could capture moments of time, seconds caught forever in your film, memories preserved. You never forgot any of your pictures. You never forgot the events that surrounded them, however mundane and altogether uneventful they seemed- and may have very well been.  
You loved being able to hold memories long after the people who participated had forgotten.  
The very first time you capture John Egbert is an accident,  
he doesn’t notice you and walks in front of your camera just as you’re taking a picture of your sister laughing, as you’re making your way over to where she’s seated herself on the grass. You were on one of the many walks around the city you take together with her ( she says you both need to relax and that it’s a good familial bonding experience or some crap, you’re as close as could be any how ) when it happened.  
You grunt curtly at him and he apologizes, scratching the back of his neck coyly before turning and hurrying on his way.  
“I’m really, really sorry to ruin your picture, but I have to go, I’m going to be late for work!”  
Your eyes follow after him ( you can’t be held responsible, you had a very nice view of his very nice rear end ) before you return to Rose, who’s watching you curiously now, and settle back down with your camera.  
“Someone you know?”  
You shake your head. “Just some unintentional photobomb with a nice ass.”  
She hmms, a little noise that she somehow manages to come off sounding inquisitive and irritating as hell all at the same time. How she does that is far beyond you. Your older brother can do it too, so you figure it must be genetic or something, not that you’ll ever admit to having thought into it any more than to know that it is a decidedly unnerving trait.  
When you get home from your walk, you situate your ass on the sofa in your living room and sift through the pictures you’d taken on your trip.  
There are several high macro shots you’d taken of trees and birds and one of Rose sitting on a bench, talking to a little girl who thought she was pretty and picked her a flower, a bunch of close ups or the public gardens, the pond in the park, a lady with a stroller and a toddler next to her, a college student on roller blades, and- the guy in the blue tee shirt.  
He was in the background of a picture of a girl busking. He was looking a little lost, holding the hand of the little girl who’d gives your sister the flower. Her knee was all skinned and bleeding a little bit, and she was crying. There was a woman a little ways off, eyes fixed on them, looking relieved and concerned- must have been the girl’s mother. They must have gotten separated at some point.  
And blue shirt kid was helping her get back. So that’s why he was in such a rush to get to work. He’d stopped to help this girl. That was… Sweet. Your lips turn up gently at the corners.  
You think you’ll probably end up seeing him again. You hope so. You think you want to take pictures of him.  
You seem to remember him holding a jacket printed with the logo of the off campus Skaia college cafe. Maybe he was a culinary student. You think heading to the cafe would be a safe bet.  
You roam aimlessly around your house for a few hours, coming to rest inside the doorway of your sister’s study.  
“Hola Rose. Up for lunch?”  
“What have you got planned?”  
“That little college place a couple blocks down.”  
She smiles gently, eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. “Something in particular you’re looking for?”  
“Think there’s something I want to snap there.”  
She nods, almost knowingly. “I suppose you’d like to leave now?”  
“You know me too well.”  
“Very well. Let me get my bag.”  
And thus you set off in search of the boy in the blue tee shirt. And surprisingly enough, you find him.


End file.
